ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sea Horror
Testimonials *Soloed at 62DRG/31RDM, took the advice of Dauntless below and used leg sweep which works a treat. *Soloed as 63DRG/31BLU using leg sweep and kiting around ship during hundred fists. Important pieces of armor were Drachen Armet and Wyvern Mail. --User:DauntlessIX *Solo'd as THF75/NIN37 without getting physically hit. Perfect Dodged at Hundred Fists. Only damage taken was from Ink Jet which did 32 damage. --Darkguru 18:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by RDM75/NIN37. Phalanx, Stoneskin, Shadows up at all times and took no damage. Use Bind when mob uses 2HR and when Converting. Only worry is defeating it before ferry docks. *Soloable by: SAM75/PLD37, PLD75/SAM37 (using a Staff), DRG75/WHM37, DRK75, PLD75/NIN37, PLD75/WHM37, RDM75, MNK75/NIN37, MNK75/DNC37, SMN 75, WHM75/NIN37, THF75/NIN37 (with healing potions or Bloody Bolts), BST75 (with one Courier Carrie) PUP70/NIN35 with Soulsoother, and NIN65/PUP32 using a Cure bot Automaton and running around the cabin during Hundred Fists. *Duoed by a WHM75 and a PLD75 with only fishing equip on and weapons and shields. *just killed this as pld/thf Chivalry was used once and flee was used when he 2 houred (i ran around the cabin) when i killed it i had 1200+hp ..... fun fight *I soloed this as 75 MNK/NIN, no NPC needed, even with Shura Body, he barely hit me. His Hundred Fists had like horrible accuracy, to the point where I could recast Utsusemi: Ichi without interruption or the need for a counter (I did have Counterstance up) to stop interruption. No need to 2-hour, it basically kills itself with Hundred Fists if you have Counterstance and Melee Gaiters. 2 Asuran Fists should take him down. *Just killed this guy, 75whm/blm. Nothing too fancy, used a spare yag drink I had laying in my inv. Stoneskin/Blink/Flash and yes, I had to Bene, ate his Hundred Fists. Riv Mail/Ohat/Purgatory Mace were all the gear worth noting, I guess. Soloable by a skilled 75 WHM, panicing because her RR wears halfway though the boatride as she gets agro from Sea Horror! XD --Meilin 00:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *I solo'd it without any Potions with my THF75/NIN37(eva gear/full eva merits) but with Perfect Dodge when he used Hundred Fists, he hadn't hit me when he started Hundred fists, but after 8 missed hits from him I thought, better use 2h. --Haitani 08:29, 7 May 2007 (CDT) *Anybody can duo at level 65 if you can either bind or kite the mob during Hundred Fists, I've tested it multiple times. --Charitwo 07:58, 7 May 2007 (CDT) *Soloable by: SAM75/WAR37 easily^^ 12 Jul 2007 by Efttup on Hades *I solo'd this guy with 71rdm/35blm. take your time, keep blink/stoneskin fresh. i countered hundredfists with chainspell. * Solo'd at NIN63/WHM31. No food, no buffs (he surprised me). 4/6 Wheel cycle (Raiton-> Hyoton) and all debuffs landed, Muketsu +1 both hands. Took entire duration of trip to fight, and all available MP (around 200). Notable points: I wear lots and lots of +AGI, it was night, and Signet was active. -- Risae, Remora, 06 Sep 2008 *Soloable by BLM75/RDM37 had to use manafont *Soloed as THF75/NIN37, not utsusemi needed, forgot to bring some. Replenish hp with bloody bolts and Perfect Dodge when it uses Hundred Fist. Extremely Easy.Onotheo 09:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC)Onotheo *Easily duoed this as WHM75/NIN37 & WHM75/NIN28. WHM with /NIN37 tanked, other WHM cured "tank" when it two-houred and Stoneskin + Utsusemi were down. --Alyssiah 03:23, 16 November 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd no problems as SAM75/NIN37. I usually catch this guy when I'm fishing. I tend to meditate up to 300% during the trip as a precaution. Using Sekkanoki to start off my first SC then finishing with 2hr and Light SC it's usually dead. --Jackalgod 21:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC)---- *Easily solo'd by DNC75/NIN37, wasn't paying attention till I heard the music change and still won without using my 2hr and only two WS - Dancing Edge. ~ Angelchan 02:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by DRK72/SAM36, Opened with Absorb-VIT and used Seigan / Third eye combo to tank, Stun whenever possible, and Cast Dread Spikes just before Sea horror uses Hundred fists. Lived with 36 HP remaining. *Easily solo'd by WHM75/NIN37 not documented about it and without buffs. Hundred fists was a little dangerous, wouldn't have been if I had known it was coming. Took several minutes to defeat. *Very Easy to solo for a SMN74/WHM37 you can fishing while Carby fight^^ *Just solo'd it RDM/NIN. Slow2 Para2 Blind2 (Debuffs) (Buffs) Pro&Shell4 Stoneskin Phalanx Utsusemi Haste. Took 0 dmg through the whole fight.Very weak NM if you wanna call it a NM. XD {Poopasir - Unicorn Server} Easy solo by SMN71/WHM35 using Ramuh Chaotic Strike, use bottom cabin for resummoning if you need to, swapped to Carbuncle near 30% of Sea Horror's hp due to MP issues, but Carbuncle melee'd it to death --Taruzard 13:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *Easily taken down by a 75 PLD/RDM, had no major issues short of losing Stoneskin for 2 hits which hit for 50ish a piece. Reprisal made a joke of Hundred Fists, blocked nearly all the hits during its duration leaving me in stitches. No drop, but happy I got revenge for all those deaths over the years finally. =P XedalOfAsura 00:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd with RDM/NIN and WHM/NIN melee. Fight was an absolute joke. It didn't use Hundred Fists either. Barely needed Utsusemi as RDM it missed so much. *soloed as RDM/BLM buffs: stoneskin,phalanx,enthunder II,ice spikes,haste,aquaveil.debuffs:poison II,bio II,burn,choke,shock and slow.straight tanking at hundret fists isnt a problem with ice spikes up,just a few cures/drains needed. only bound it once for convert. Bahamut's Alukat *Easy solo as 75RDM/37NIN. He caught me TOTALLY off guard as I was fishing for Nebimonite I was too cheap to buy so I had no buffs at all. I buffed during the fight, had to Convert once, due to mp usage from late buffs, and still never lost more than 300 hp. If he used Hundred Fists, I didn't see it. He dropped absolutely nothing of any value (Shall Shell? lol) but was SO worth the payback from being one shotted as a noob oh so many times. Good luck, everyone. :) Kmomo *Solo'd as 67/33 BLM/RDM. Used Manafont right after he used Hundred Fists to ensure I could get off Gravity and Bind safely. Only food used was a single Yagudo Drink, Elemental Seal used on second Gravity for safety - Randnum, Remora, 25 August 2009 *Solo'd without issue as 75BLU/37THF. Used Zephyr Mantle, Plasma Charge, and Actinic burst to buff myself and blind him. Blind lasted for duration of fight. *Solo'd as 70RDM/35SCH with Protect IV, Shell IV, Composure, Dark Arts, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Blink, Ice Spikes, Enblizzard II, Haste, Reraise, and Refresh. Kept Paralyze, Blind, Slow, Poison II, Dia II and Gravity up. He used Hundred Fists at about 40%, I used Chainspell at about 30%. Only had to Cure IV three times, finished him with Parsimony+Thunder II twice, then Stone III. No kiting necessary. --Minerva Shavoux 11:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as 71DNC/35NIN. Doing a usual rotation, stuns for casting Utsu, Drain Samba and an occasional heal was never in any danger. Gravitied during 2hr and kited until it wore out.--Ithorien 06:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as 75SAM/37THF. Attacked me while I was fishing... Light skill chain and another Gekko to finish him off, killed him in fishing gear with hagun.Robfire 22:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as THF 67/DNC 33. Spammed Drain Bolts and was Cure Waltzing like mad, Perfect Dodged and then Flee'd from his 2hr, killed just before ferry ended. 3 Shall Shells. ^ ^ All notorious monsters check as "Impossible to Gauge" ---- This is true... but was there an additional point you wanted to make? --Chrisjander 20:26, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Lottery spawn? I'm currently sitting on the boat, waiting for ghosts to get my ice spikes scroll, I left the Sea Monk alone after reading that Sea Horror was a lottery spawn, it started raining, and about a minute later, there was Sea Horror. Kinda says it's not a lottery spawn, eh? --Headache 09:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) This mob IS NOT A LOTTO!! It is 100% PURE RANDOM POP. As an avid fisher, and member of probably the only fishing linkshell on Cerberus(if not in FFXI period, lol) my shell has probably logged a retarded number of hours on the ferry - and in turn, seen this mob pop a significant number of times. It pops randomly from time to time - the corresponding Sea Monks do not have to be killed - they depop on their own anyway, and Sea Horror pops at random - even on trips where no Sea Monks pop at all. Ruhihnkait 10:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I thought as much, though I won't edit the main page to say so (I don't like getting in trouble :x), I would like to thank you for making that extra clear. --Headache 04:26, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Deleted lottery pop conditions on front page. From my solo and my Fishing LS experience (YourLineBreaks-Fairy) I've seen Sea Horror pop not once, not wice but 3 times in a row. This is a random pop. Lethewaters 17:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Today I killed Sea Horror 3 times within 5 hours. One of the occurrences was when I had just finished killing Sea Horror and got back onto the next ferry going back and he was up again on the boat ride back within 5 minutes of the last kill. --Blaubont 06:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I just killed Sea Horror twice on the SAME ferry ride. Spawned very early so I killed and started fishing and then awhile later(wasn't paying attention as to how long) I was being hit by Sea Horror again and killed. Ultima mage 16:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Verification on lvl65 duo claim I flagged verification for the lvl65 duo claim. The mob being lvl 60+ and a hundred fists ability, this sounds unlikely but who knows. I know except for certain jobs, duo at 75 can be difficult. --Wayka 14:48, 24 March 2007 (EDT) ---- I put on this page how I (PLD) and a friend (RDM) duo'd this before 65, why was it deleted? Evagelo 08:02, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Pop Conditions The line about not popping during rides where Pirates attack was unwarranted, I've camped both at the same time and these terms are correct. -- 06:29, 28 July 2007 (CDT) *"However, it is theorized that it may spawn right before or after a pirate attack." I was just on the boat, and I was on it for 5 rides, during the 2nd ride Pirates attacked, and no Sea Horror at all, but there WAS a Sea Monk after.. Could it possibly share a spawn with it after a pirate attack? --Taruzard 09:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) **Witnessed Sea Monk up during Pirate attack today --Blaubont 21:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) PUP Solo Capability In the interest of having information in here about PUP solo capabilities, it should be noted that this was soloed by Lv 67 PUP/WAR utilizing full evasion gear, with a Harlequin head/Stormwaker body combination with Flash, Damage Gauge, Economizer, Mana Tank II as the most important attachments to the fight. No unusual items were used, puppet cast enough Cure IV's to require use of Economizer to replenish MP. 2HR was used, but didn't seem to be needed. As a side note, I was unaware of the mob's capabilities before the fight, and Hundred Fists caught me unprepared but missed 36 out of 46 strikes (a 78% evasion rate) before I realized maybe running around a bit would be a good idea. --Kainz0r 06:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) How dare you! No one gave any mention to the victory of Seyonne and Hien, the 67 DRG/WHM and Wyvern who soloed the Sea Horror in Pre-2-Hander Update and Pre-2-Hour Update for DRG. Utilizing her full Drachen AF, she even kept her Drachen Mail on to keep Hien's HP to full. When the Sea Horror used Hundred Fists, she quickly Super Jumped to rid it's timer and focus all hate to Hien. A quick Divine Seal + Cure III and she got enough hate back to run behind the ship, in which Hien then took it back and died, allowing Seyonne enough time to recall him and use Hien's Healing Breath without taking any damage. By then Hundred Fists was a thing of the pass. It's a lot easier to solo this beast now, but we cannot forget the day Seyonne put aside the "Gimp-ness" of DRG and set a bar for them to remember. Nandito 15:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Nandito. Sleep resistence/immunity I'm gonna argue that this thing is IMMUNE to sleep, as it just completely resisted Elemental Seal + Sleep from me while riding the boat fishing today. -Crayne 19:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Agreed. Ran into him while fishing on BLM/WHM. Tried sleeping him several times, including once with Elemental Seal + Sleep 2. No effect, and I ended up bind kiting him. Even worse was he quickly built a resistance to bind as well. Finally had to just warp out. JoranDax 04:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) sea horror To easy i defeated him 75 bst/blm i was here waiting for pirates when out spawned him at first i was nearvios becouse i didnt know what level he was but i just went for it pulled my pet carrie and sent her in then i waited for her to get hate. and went in killed him in 3min flat not tough to bst at all No mention of despawn? I was just fishing on the Mhaura-Selbina ferry -- Sea Horror popped soon after I came on deck. I kept fishing and avoided him, running up the back when he came too close. He despawned after a few minutes. Anyone have any idea why? For the record, clear weather, no pirates, no Sea Monk. I went ahead and added it to the list of traits, as there could be no other cause for a despawn except that no one had attacked him. --Calliste-Siren 04:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC)